Sturdy Pyxis
fr:Sturdy Pyxisde:Sturdy Pyxis __TOC__ After defeating foes in any of the Abyssea zones in Final Fantasy XI, there is a chance that a Sturdy Pyxis will appear. Depending on their fortunes, adventurers may encounter Blue, Gold, or Red Sturdy Pyxides. Finding a Sturdy Pyxis Sturdy Pyxides also appear to be scattered randomly through out these zones and act similar to Mimics. Forbidden Keys will not automatically open one of these, it can still turn in to a mimic if a Forbidden Key is traded to it. Opening a Sturdy Pyxis Sturdy Pyxides can be opened by members of the party/alliance of the player that defeated the mob or will automatically disappear if left unattended for three minutes. Sturdy Pyxides require various actions to unlock, as described below, or may also be opened with a Forbidden Key purchased from a Cruor Prospector or randomly dropped by foes inside the area. Blue Sturdy Pyxides Blue Sturdy Pyxides are unlocked via a number guessing game. Each Blue Sturdy Pyxis requires a dial to be turn either up or down to counteract a randomly generated number. The number of correct guesses to successfully open a blue sturdy pyxis is between 2 - 6 and too many incorrect guesses will cause it to automatically disappear. The number of successful guesses to open the blue sturdy pyxis can be lowered by 2 (1 per abyssite) if it appeared from a monster killed by a player holding the key items, Ivory Abyssite of Acumen and Emerald Abyssite of Acumen. The reward varies based on the difficulty of the blue sturdy pyxis but can be: :*Experience/Limit points (250 - 1250) :*Cruor (200 - 1000) :*Temporary Items :*Party buffs (Full HP and/or MP restore, 2 hour restore, 300 TP) :*Time Extensions (commonly abbreviated as TE) to Visitant Status Red Sturdy Pyxides Red Sturdy Pyxides are unlocked via a pressure lever game. Each Red Sturdy Pyxis has an initial pressure value and a target pressure value. You are given the option to pull the levers up or down 1, 2, or 3 notches. Occasionally the levers will become worn and release or add much more pressure than intended. Once the target pressure has been reached the red sturdy pyxis will unlock and the players will receive Visitant Lights. Gold Sturdy Pyxides Gold Sturdy Pyxides are unlocked via a number guessing game similar to that of Fields of Valor Treasure Caskets. A Gold Sturdy Pyxis will require you to correctly guess a number between a range of values (e.g., guess the number between 22 ~ 45). After each guess you will receive a clue about the target number. :For example, when attempting to open a gold sturdy pyxis you will be given a clue after each guess: ::Value is between 22~46 ::You input 30: "You have a hunch that the second digit is 4, 5, or 6." ::You input 34: "You have a hunch that the combination is greater than 34." ::You input 40: "You have a hunch that sum of the two digits is 10." ::You input 46: "You have successfully unlocked the chest." :A successfully opened gold sturdy pyxis can contain: :*Temporary Items :*Augmented equipment :*Synthesis Materials :*Empyrean Artifact Feet Armor - Only in: Abyssea - Attohwa, Abyssea - Misareaux or Abyssea - Vunkerl :*Triggers to spawn Notorious Monsters Rewards Rewards from a Sturdy Pyxis are not placed into the treasure pool but can be retrieved by examining the pyxis and selecting the item to remove from it. Sturdy Pyxides may contain an assortment of temporary items to assist you in your battles; these temporary items carry the same properties and restrictions as temporary items obtained in other events. *It is possible to have multiple pyxides belonging to the same party open at one time. *It is possible that more than one of the same rare/ex item can be found in the same pyxis. Category:TerminologyCategory:Abyssea